Two instructors of the worst fireteam
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: What if fireteam recieve not just 1 but 2 instructors? And certainly on the first day they didn't make such an impresive first impression. Further more they both even being accused of being perverts. Watch how 2 instructors of sky wizards division will turn the weakest team to the strongest. First ever NarutoxKuusen Madoushi no Kohousei no kyokan
1. The worst fireteam, E601

**A/N: Hello, minna-san. I've decided to write the first fiction about Kūsen Madoushi Kohousei no Kyokan, not to mention a crossover with Naruto. I am gonna updated each chapter after the episode in anime.** ****

 **I hope you guys will support me. Please R &R.** ****

 **Story, start!**

Somewhere in the future, humanity was casted out off the land by magical armored beetles. They was forced to live in the floating cities now. However there were those who opposed the magical beetles and protected the cities. They are called sky wizards. Magicians, that are specialized in magic to combat in mid-air.

The floating wizard academy city of Mistogan is the place that produces the best sky wizards. For example the special Fireteam S128. There were 5 members on this team. Team S128 considers the best fireteam in Mystogan, because there are two 'aces' in it.

The first one is a young man of seventeen years old called Kanata Age. His nickname is **Black Master Swordsman** , because he is extremely skilled with a sword. Kanata is a fairly handsome young man with spiky black hair and blue eyes. His outfit consists of the usual uniform of Mistogan, but in additionally he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. He always has a calm or bored look. However he still cares very much for his friends and will do anything to protect them when the situation required.

The second ace is also a young man called Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is only only fifteen years old, but he was considered on par with Kanata. He has very spiky hair that was golden in color. Two bangs, which reached his shoulders and framed his face perfectly. Naruto has a habit to always put on a hood and chewing a gum. Like Kanata, Naruto was also aloof and cool in most situations. Yes, most situations except when he was out of chewing gum. Naruto is obsessed with chewing a gum and you practically can't see him a day without chewing it. Naruto was known as **Golden Hurricane** and a pride of S128, like Kanata.

However after one incident, when they were fighting an army of magical beetles their comrades were barely managed to hold them off, so Naruto and Kanata ordered them to retreat while they will stall time. It was a hard battle, but both managed to survive and return safely. However something happened after that battle. Kanata decided to not do any missions anymore, while Naruto quit being sky wizard. When ask the reason about their decisions, both just walked away silently. Since that day from celebrities they were down to traitors. People in Mystogan nowadays called them Traitorous Duo. Even if people looked disdain at them, that didn't seem to bother those two very much. But their life won't stay like that forever.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Floating academy city of Mistogan** **  
** **Leader of Guardians cabinet.**

Sitting in her seat and looking out of the window was an extremely attractive and yet a bit stern young woman. She has straight jet black hair that reached to her shoulder and dark blue eyes. On top of her head is a knot in the shape of a bow in white color. She wears a long dress with long sleeve. There is a notch in the dress to reveal her beautiful legs. Her name is Flonne Flamel, the leader of sky wizards divisions. While looking out of the window she is also listening to the young woman behind her, that are reading some students reports. Well, in this case, an apology note from a certain student

 _"It is here, in the giant floating academy of Mistogan, that I spend my days as a student of sky wizards division..."_ a young woman that was standing right in front of the older one is holding a tablet and read the report out loud. Said young woman is very attractive as well. She has jet black long hair and amethyst eyes. She is wearing the usual uniform of the academy. Her name is Chloe Sevigny, one of the members of the elite fireteam S128. She was on the same team with Naruto and Kanata.

Before the young woman decided to continue, both she and her superior decided to take a deep breath for what will be read next.

 _"... But this is merely a disguise. The ugly pedestrians fuel their spite with jealousy towards my beauty. To demand that I, goddess reincarnate, submit a written apology for not doing my homework? I wish they would cut it out.."_

While listening to this ridiculous excuse of apology note, the older woman just put her palm to the side of her head and sigh

Chloe put down a tablet for a minute to ask her superior.

"Ano... Does this girl have issues with delusions or something?"

Flonne turned to the younger woman with deadpan eyes and replied

"Don't ask"

Though Chloe still looked at her superior in concern, because she knew to whom this note belong to.

"But... Rico Flamel, isn't she your..." But her superior immediately interrupt her and ordered.

"Just read the rest"

The younger woman complied with her order and continued

 _"On different note, I currently reside in the E or bottom, rank of sky wizards division. Furthermore because of my fireteam's rock-bottom performance, people call us F-rank fireteam. However the general public believes wrongly, that a person like me is a failure. No scratch that I am not a person. I am a goddess that will one day save the world as a hero. Unfortunately that day still yet to come"_

After reading the apology note of Rico Flamel, she also read the reviewer's comment, which was said that the apology note was rejected.

"Ehm... Ok, next student. Lecty Eisenach" then goes her quote _" I-I have a dream. I want to become a sky wizard to protect people from cities by fighting devil beetles. I know that fighting devil beetles is very scary. At a mere thought, I am already trembling from fear. But I-I think that if I can protect other people from them that will make me happy"_

"She is very responsible, don't you think?" exclaimed the young woman

"Hmm... good kids like her die first. That's how it is with us, sky wizards" remarked her superior.

"But..."

 _"The Naturals, those without magical powers, lose the memory of those who were killed by devil beetles. But us, the wizards, do not forget them. Th-That's why I want to fight for those who even lose their grief!"_

"Her personality is very insecure and nervous in most situations. The entrance exam results also were not good. At first we consider to reject her application. However, her family is famous in the art of magic twin swords, and her sincere attitude could not be ignored. We hope that her future of sky wizards will be as bright" Chloe read the reviewer's comment through her tablet. She felt amused at the decision and scratch her left cheek gently with the thump of her index.

"The next girl is the last one, leader of this fireteam" said Flonne.

"Misora Whitale... First year, first semester, practical exams, zero wins, 57 losses. Follow-up exam, zero wins, ten losses. Second semester, zero wins, 57 losses. Currently on a 123 losing streak.

Summary: we recommend her to leave the school voluntarily" Chloe looked at the tablet and read the context inside then she looked up at her superior with strained eyes and exclaimed.

"Sh-she seems to have trouble ahead of her"

Flonne looked expressionlessly at Chloe and said. "These threw are known as the weakest or the worst fireteam in the history, Fireteam E601. I wanted to ask for your help to do something about them"

Chloe smiled sarcastically and replied "I don't think a normal instructor can help them..."

"Let me remind you that I'm making this request to you, Chloe Sevigny, as the leader of sky wizards division" demanded Flonne and locked her palm to her fist.

"In other words, whomever I recommended will become the instructor?" questioned Chloe in interest

Flonne extend her palm, closed her eyes and exclaimed "Well, they don't call you ' **Nirvana** ' for nothing. I will make certain that your request gets through"

Chloe smiled mysteriously and replied "In that case I will overdo your request"

Flonne looked confusedly at her before Chloe put her tablet on the table. On the tablet was the information of two particular persons"

Flonne widened her eyes when she saw the name of both individuals in the tablet. She looked displeased then looked up at Chloe and inquired.

"You can't be serious, Chloe! Why did you chose specifically these two-"

"Ara, didn't senpai just said whomever I recommend will become the instructor?" retort Chloe craftily.

"B-but why namely those two?" demanded Flonne.

Chloe didn't reply her question, but just smiled politely then bowed down before she turned to leave.

When Chloe has left, Flonne looked at the tablet once again and narrowed her eyes at the image of two young men. On the screen of the tablet were the statistics and informations of the so called 'Traitorous Duo'. Naruto Uzumaki and Kanata Age.

 **At the park**

After quitting as sky wizard, Naruto Uzumaki spend his days pretty much lazily. He often comes to this park and looked at the cloud. And certainly he is chewing a gum and even inflating a bubble with said gum. He inflates it to the point when it will burst. Then repeat the whole process again.

"Gahh! So boring! Why I quit being a sky wizard in the first place?" Naruto questioned himself in frustration, but he know well enough why he did that.

Suddenly a person's shadow appeared above him. He rolled his eyes upwards and saw it belonged to a girl his age. She has a dark blue hair that held in twin-tails as well as dark blue eyes. Judging from the uniform she is wearing, she is the student of Mistogan as well. She seems displeased when she looked at Naruto.

As Naruto is no longer the student of Mistogan, he didn't wear the uniform. Instead he currently wears a whitw hoody with a wide hood. There is a big image of windmill shuriken at his back.

"So this is what you always doing after quitting as sky wizards, eh, Naruto-baka?" the girl looked down at him from her position.

"Woah! Isn't it the vice captain of the elite S128? Never expected for you to personally come searching for me, Yuri" exclaimed Naruto lazily and playfully.

"Don't you dare address so familiar to me after what you've done!" Yuri shouted out in anger.

"Hai, hai. So what are you doing here?" Naruto replied casually then asked her curiously. He then blew one more bubble before pop it.

His action made Yuri even more pissed off. She is barely holding herself to not cut off the head of this bastard. His habit of blowing and popping bubbles pissed her off since he was on the same team with her.

"The leader of Guardians requested to see you" replied Yuri trying to calm herself down.

"Eh? Why, though? Didn't I already quit as sky wizard already?" wondered Naruto confusedly.

"How should I know? I was order to deliver you her message. That's all!" With that Yuri stormed out in irritation.

Naruto stood up to turn around and looked at her back. He sighed out and muttered to himself. "Guess she really hates me and Kanata-senpai's guts now eh?"

Naruto then stretched himself up with a yawn and said to himself. "May as well go there to see what that woman want"

 **Storage room**

Lloyd Allwin, the last member of S128 is wandering in the storage house with a tablet in hand. He stopped at the very high staircase. He looked up and saw Kanata was up there checking on some documents.

"Hey, there you are!" Lloyd called out to his former teammate.

Kanata heard his voice and looked down to greet his friend. "Oh, hey Lloyd"

Lloyd still looked up at his friend and wondered "What are you doing?"

"Here" Kanata tossed a journal down for Lloyd to catch which surprised the latter and he barely managed to catch it. Then Kanata jumped down casually from such height. "I checked the inventory in this warehouse and compared it with what was on the list of materials"

Lloyd opened his mouth in surprise

"I was wondering why the food list wasn't wasn't matching up. Some Machima goons were stealing them. I gave them a bit of beating though"

"W-wait, you checked everything?" Lloyd wondered with shock eyes incredulously.

Kanata just turned to him casually and replied "Took me all night"

Lloyd once again shock hearing his reply. "All night...? It takes ten people three days, you know"

Due to him checking out the whole warehouse all night, Kanata didn't sleep at all, so he yawned and looked at Lloyd tiredly. "Really? So what do you want, anyway?"

"Oh, the sky wizards division leader wants to see you in her office, at lunchtime" respond Lloyd.

 **Scene change**

And so Kanata walked out of the warehouse sleepily and headed to the academy.

The main transport in Mistogan are trains that were not very large on size and they moved not very fast, which make a person to hop in halfway as it moves.

Kanata hops on one of it and sit down waiting for his stop. When he arrived to his destination, he pressed a button and hop out of the train on mid-way.

He started to head to the academy and muttered with closed eyes. "It' seems I'll make it in time for class"

As he is walking he never expected to bump into a girl with a toast smeared with strawberry jam in her mouth. What is worse they end up in a very interesting position. The girl lied on top of him is rubbing her head to ease the pain. The said girl has bright red hair that reaches her back as well as red eyes. She is wearing a uniform of Mistogan, which means that she is one of it student. The girl opened one of her eyes and exclaimed irritatedly.

"Hey, you! Watch where you are going!"

"Where am I going? I wonder..." Kanata repeated calmly.

Only now they noticed that due to the encounter, Kanata accidentally put his hands at her chest. Misora retreated back to cover her chest with a light blush and and stuttered.

"W-What? Y-you are calling me pettanko?"

"Well, um, if you put it that way, yeah, but..." stated Kanata calmly. he was interrupted when Misora slapped his hand away from her chest.

"You are disgusting!" Misora shouted out and stood up still covering her chest. "You can't even walk a.."

But what she saw caused her to pause and looked down in horror. Her strawberry toast has fell down right Kanata's crotch.

Kanata wondered why she looked at him like that and looked down to see a toast is lying with the jam side face down at his crotch.

"You ruined my toast! The strawberry jam side is down too! You owe me big time!" Misora accused the lying young man and pointed her index at him demanding a compensation.

Kanaka sat up and replied back calmly "Normally if this kind of things happen, doesn't the one with a soiled crotch get an apology?"

"What? I snoozed out a bit too much and got in too much of a rush, couldn't finish my favorite jam toast and am really worried being late for practice! Do I really need to spell that out for you?" complained Misora irritatedly.

Kanata stood up and scratched the back of his head while stated "Was I suppose to read your mind?"

That moment the toast decided to fall out of his crotch and revealed that his pants have been soiled by the jam.

Misora looked away from the sight then began to shout out loud "Someone helps! There is a pervert here! Someone! There-"

But when she turned back, Kanata was nowhere in sight.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto looked at his watch and saw he still has dozens time. So he decided to approach to a nearby gum selling automate to but a pack of new gum with new flavor. But he can't choose because there are too many that he liked. He is so focusing on choosing a gum that he doesn't notice a girl not far behind him is looking at her reflection and admiring herself.

Normally Rico will ignore the commoners as they will look at her either way, because of how beautiful she is. But she noticed that it is being a while and the boy behind her didn't even look at her even once. She is proud of herself, as a goddess reincarnated, but that commoner dared to not look at her!

Rico Flamel was a fairly attractive girl. She has long dark blue hair that reach pass her back and the same color eyes. Her front bang slightly covers her eyes a bit. If she was famous for something, then it is definitely for her delusional narcissistic personality. She is so proud of her beauty, that she even proclaimed herself goddess reincarnated. Even stated so far that no one allowed to fall in love with her except herself. Seeing some commoner that ignored her and not fascinate by her beauty was a huge blow to her pride. Therefore for once, she decided to approach a commoner to show him her beauty.

Naruto finds it difficult to choose which he flavor he wants. There are so many of them. His eyes burn in determination as his mind now set on the menthol-orange flavor. Just as he was to press a button to buy it, a voice behind him got his attention.

"Hey, you! How dare you ignore me, the goddess reincarnated, for your stupid gum"

Naruto turned back with a tick mark on his forehead. How dare she call his sweet gums stupid? And goddess reincarnated? Just how delusional this girl is?

"First, don't ever call my gums stupid? Second, aren't you too delusional to call yourself goddess reincarnated?" stated Naruto looking deadpan at the girl.

Rico just flicked her hair and replied "You should be grateful commoner. Normally I didn't even bother to approach a commoner like you, but your ignorance irritate me a bit. So if you kneeled right in front of me and kiss my palm, I will forgive you" Rico held her head high and act like ojou-sama. She even raised her palm and wait for Naruto to take action.

Naruto blinked rapidly and thought to himself, just how delusional this girls is. This is so laughable that he want to roll in the ground and laugh out loud.

"Stop being so eccentric, ojou-chan. Instead of obsessing over yourself your should train more" advised Naruto with a shake of his head. He then makes a motion to shoo her away "Now. Shoo!"

And certainly that made Rico fumed. How dare that commoner lecture her?

Naruto was about to pick up his pack of gum with shining eyes. Before Rico took a step ahead and snatched the pack away from him.

"Hey, give it back!" Naruto complained and glared at the girl.

Rico flicked her hair and looked casually at the stolen pack of gum.

"Why the heck you are obsessing with this thing? I don't understand. I think that my beauty should be more appreciate than this junk"

"Take it back! Don't you dare insult my gums in front of me" Naruto shouted angrily and launched himself at Rico. And they both fell down to ground.

The result was fairly interesting with Rico lying at her back while Naruto's face was buried at her crotch. But they still realized, because both a trying to recover from the fall.

"H-how dare you assault me, commoner?" demanded Rico with one eye opened.

"Mmph mmph" was heard from Naruto. His face is still burying at her crotch.

Rico moaned slightly as she felt something is moving at her crotch. Suddenly she realized what it is and widened eyes, only to crawl back real fast from Naruto with a huge blush on her face.

"I-I know that I am beautiful and you can't take your eyes from me. B-but at least control yourself. You lewd beast!"

Naruto widened his eyes, waving his hands in deny and tried to explain the situation.

"W-wait you misunderstand here! I just want to take back my pack of chewing gum. That's all!"

"Yeah, right..." Rico rolled her eyes and shot back. "That's just the excuse you created yourself to touch my heavenly body! You are a pervert!"

Then she screamed out loud for everyone around to hear "Help! Someone help! This pervert is trying to rape me! Someone help!"

Hearing her scream caused Naruto's eyes to widen in shock and horror. He looked at her in panic and whispered harshly.

"What the heck are you talking about? Didn't I just explain the situation?"

But Rico continued to ignore him either for fun or to punish Naruto. Though when Rico turned back, Naruto is already disappeared.

Rico looked at the pack of chewing gun that she stole from Naruto curiously and decided to taste it for once to see if it's really that good?

She opened the pack and put a cushion of the gum to her mouth and began to chew. A smiled radiate from her supple lips and she comment.

"Even if that commoner was a total pervert. He still has good taste"

 **With Naruto**

After Naruto escape from the delusional girl, he sighed out tiredly. As he was about to head to the office, he decided to check his pocket for a new gum that he has bought. But his pockets are empty no matter how long he checks.  
Suddenly his eyes widened in realization.

"Ahh! That girl is still holding my pack of gum!"

The people around him began to look at him weirdly as Naruto hold his head with both hands and screamed out to no one particular.

 **With Kanata**

After escaping the girl that accused of him being a pervert, Kanata decided to go to a restroom to clean out the jam from his pants. But it seems to stick there and won't come out.

"How unfortunate, to meet a girl and suddenly being accused of being a pervert" muttered Kanata to himself.

Suddenly the door opened and a blond girl with emerald eyes walked in. She has a fairly large busy for a girl her age. Imagine her shock, when she saw a male in a female restroom.

"Ano... Umm..." The girl didn't know what to say to Kanata because of her shy personality. No, the main reason is because Kanata took off his pants to clean them, so he is standing in front of this girl in his underwear now.

"What?"

"Etto... this is not... is not..." Lecty stuttered meekly

"I can't hear you" exclaimed Kanata

Lecty closed her eyes and shouted out "This is female restroom!"

"Eh?" is what all Kanata could say.

Lecture then hesitantly looked at him and asked. "Ano... Perhaps, are you a pervert?"

"No!" shouted out Kanata loudly in denial.

 **Scene change**

Kanata is walking with his pants being dripped in water. He completely ignored the whisper of the people around him.

"Eh? Kanata-senpai? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he jumped down from the tree near Kanata.

Kanata looked at his kouhai lazily and asked back. "I'd like to know that as well, Naruto. You've quit being a sky wizard, so what are you doing near the academy?"

"I was called out to see the leader of Guardians. Well, at least Yuri said that" replied Naruto as he inflated and popped a bubble.

Kanata looked at his kouhai with a light smirk. "I see. Well, I was told by Lloyd to come as well"

"Well, let's go together then. It's been a while since we met each other after all" proposed Naruto and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoody.

"Good idea" replied Kanata

And so they both began to walk to the academy. On the way though, there were lots of whispers around them

"Look! Those are the famous 'Traitorous Duo!'"

"Taking their sweet time showing up at the academy, while we need to risk our lives"

"Shh! If they heard you. You are gonna be toast!"

Of course, both boys didn't bother to reply them and just ignore them

 **Scene change** **  
** **Academy of Mistogan**

When Kanata and Naruto is walking up the stairs, they heard a familiar voice above them. It belonged to Yuri. She is holding a bunch of documents and looking at them disdainfully.

"Fourth period is starting"

"Yeah, stuff came up" Kanata tried to reason with her

"Me too. Some crazy stuff came up to me too. What's wrong with this day?" added Naruto shaking his head with a sigh.

"You both can't even keep track of time. As expected from 'Traitorous Duo' stated Yuri sarcastically and turned her head aside with a huff.

"What? Are you still holding that grudge?" questioned Kanata

"No, I already forget about that. It is a waste of time to think about you two" respond Yuri, but didn't turn to face them instead just glancing at them from the corner of her eyes.

"That's what people call holding a grudge, you know" Naruto looked up deadpanned at Yuri.

Kanata is nodding his head in agreement.

"Naruto-baka!..." started Yuri but Chloe appeared right in time to hold her off.

"Now, now calm down, Yuri. No need to fight with Kanata and Naruto-kun" stated Chloe with a smile and holding to both Yuri's shoulders.

Yuri shook off Chloe's hands from her shoulders and remarked "Please release me, Chloe-senpai! I don't hold a grudge against them and I don't start a fight. I am just stating the facts"

"I am telling you, that's what people call holding a grudge" Naruto decided to remind her his earlier comment.

"I will take my leave!" said Yuri, but not before looked down at Naruto with her chilling eyes.

The two students that are talking each other stop their laugh when they saw a very pissed off look of the vice captain of S128 team. They even cringe in fight, which caused Naruto to cover his hand as he snickers.

"Do you really need to antagonize her like that, Naruto-kun?" Chloe asked disapproved of Naruto's behavior.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and replied "You know, Chloe-senpai. Me and Yuri are always fighting like cat and dog. I would of think that you already get used to that"

"I would think that Yuri will be angrier than that. She enter in this academy to be with me in the first place, after all" stated Kanata and scratched the back of his head.

Chloe looked down feeling a bit guilty since she was the leader of the team during that time.

"Yuri was unconscious during that time and don't know the truth. You both were injured as well. I am still feeling responsible for that time"

"It can't be help Chloe-senpai. The past is the past. Now I think we need to focus on the future" stated Naruto and popped a bubble again.

"When will you stop doing that, Naruto-kun? It pisses people off, you know" stated Chloe with a smile to sweet for Naruto's taste.

"So? Why are we here?" demand Kanata looking at Chloe.

"I've brought a wonderful deal for you two" Chloe twirled around and stated with a bright smile.

At seeing her smile brightly like that caused both boys started to nervous.

"When you smile like that. It always will be something troublesome" stated Kanata and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"What? No! I've managed to convince the leader of sky wizards divisions" retort Chloe while puffing her cheeks cutely.

 **Scene change** **  
** **Leader of Guardians cabinet** ****

Flonne is filling in some documents suddenly heard a knocked and replied

"Come in"

Chloe opened the door with Naruto and Kanata following behind.

"Excuse us"

Flonne looked at both boys and exclaimed "Traitorous Duo. You both have some nerve to appear before me"

"Touché" muttered Naruto and looked aside.

"I didn't want to be here in the first place" retort Kanata, but he was suddenly hit to the ribs by Chloe, which caused him to wince in pain. While doing so Chloe still has a smile on her face. And that scares Naruto greatly.

"Anyway, I didn't summon you two here for a lecture" stated Flonne and put two pieces of paper on the table.

Naruto and Kanata looked at them and saw that are their appointment to become instructor.

"Can I ask you a question, senpai?" Naruto raised his hand up.

Flonne nodded her head in agreement

"Why did we both assign to teach the same team? I mean isn't one instructor enough to teach?"

"The team that you both will be teaching is not like other teams. They were known as the worst team in the history. Therefore I'd like to see how both of you deal with them" stated Flonne then turned to Naruto specifically. "Also I want you to try to snap Rico Flamel out from her delusional personality. Use any method just make her snap out of it"

"Why me though?" wondered Naruto and squinted his eyes curiously.

"Chloe stated that you could change people around you. I'd like to see how you change that girl" Flonne stated stoically.

Naruto looked accusingly at Chloe, while the later still has her sweet smile on her face. This girl always makes his life more complicated.

"Then can I at least looked at the statistics of my future students?" questioned Kanata.

Flonne put her tablet in front of him. Both Naruto and Kanata approached closer and began to check out the statistics of their future students. Upon looking at the tablet, Kanata opened his mouth in surprise as he recognized two of the girls. As for Naruto, he has a tick mark appeared in his forehead when he put his gaze at the image of the third girl. The same girl that has stolen his pack of chewing gum.

"How the heck they got such bad results? It's not even funny" muttered Kanata with a shake of his head.

"They are all members of fireteam E601. I want you two to teach them what is mean to be a sky wizard" demand Flonne looking at both future instructors.

"Why us, though? There must be ton of others for this role! Besides I am not even a sky wizard anymore" refute Naruto and threw a new gum to his mouth then began to chew, which irritated Flonne at his lack of manners.

"Actually all the others were already booked. Besides I want you two to take this position. Kanata is always working hard trying to help other department, while Naruto-kun must be bored out of his mind since he retired as a sky wizard" stated Chloe and looked at two boys.

Naruto and Kanata looked at each other before both sighed at the same time. Chloe seeing that smiled brightly. Because that sigh means they've agreed. Actually they don't have much of a choice.

 **Time skip** **  
** **That evening**.

As usual the students are talking outside of their classes. But they turned silent when they saw the 'Traitorous Duo' walked in. And so the murmurs began

"Look! It's the famous 'Traitorous Duo'. Kanata Age and Naruto Uzumaki from regular department"

"Ew,gross! Don't come here traitors"

Kanata and Naruto completely ignored them and continue walking. Suddenly Kanata stopped, which alarmed the girls that are murmuring behind him.

"Hey! Where is the class of fireteam E601?" asked Kanata not not turning to face them.

"E601? Those losers? They are even being called F rank team"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kanata-senpai. There is a inscription at all the class. Did you forget" Naruto stated with deadpan eyes and walked ahead. As he is walking he decided to inflate and popped a bubble.

Kanata scratched his head and follows Naruto.

 **With team E601**

As usual the members of this team didn't do anything. Misora, being a leader decided to ask her teammate.

"Well, when are we gonna do some training?"

Immediately Rico scoff while chewing Naruto's gum. But unlike him she didn't inflate or pop the bubble.

"A goddess doesn't need to train"

"What? Are you disobeying me, your leader, Rico?" demand Misora displeased at the behavior of her teammate.

"Fireteam leader. Hah" scoff Rico and rolled her eyes.

Just as Misora was about to start a fight, Lecty tried to calm down both of them.

"Misora-san... Rico-san... Please don't fight"

Misora turned her head away from Rico with a huff. Rico, being the delusional person as she is turned to the window and started to admire her reflection.

Lecty recalled something happen in this  
morning and tried to tell her two teammates. But she was too shy and secure to form a proper sentence.

"Ano... Um... Eh..."

"What? If you want to tell is something then say that clearly, Lecty" stated Misora.

"I-I met a pervert this morning" said Lecty meekly.

"I also met one. He suddenly assaulted me and fall on my crotch. But I admit even oi he was a pervert, he has good taste" comment Rico and twirling a pack of gum between her fingers.

"I met one as well. He has a jam toast at his crotch. A total nasty, despicable, jam pervert!" exclaimed Misora while blushed a bit when she mention where her jam fall at.

"Incomprehensible, I am too noble to understand this commoner" said Rico arrogantly.

"What did you say?" demand Misora and was about to start a fight. That moment the door opened and two persons walked in.

The girls looked at them both in surprise. Because Misora and Lecty immediately recognized Kanata as the pervert they saw this morning. While Rico recognized Naruto as the pervert that has assaulted her.

Both boys walked to the stand at the table and began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kanata Age. I've been assigned as the first instructor of team E601. 17 years old, sky wizards division regular department, second year. Nice to meet you"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. The former sky wizard. I've also been assigned to become the second instructor of fireteam E601. I am 15 years old"

"Aren't they are the famous 'Traitorous Duo?' Misora finally recognized the two most famous traitors of Mistogan.

"Oh, so that is your true identity huh, lewd beast. You are not only an ultimate traitor, but also a pervert that could only think with your shaft! And now that you have seen my beauty, you wanted more than that!" Rico is covering herself and shivering in mock horror and insult Naruto at the same time. What is worst that when the other two girls heard about that, they also widen their eyes in horror.

"Anno... So you both are perverts?" questioned Lecty with her usual meek voice.

"That's right! Those two are not only traitors, but also perverts of perverts!" shouted Misora and pointed her index at both instructors.

"To think a goddess like me will be taught by two perverts... Like hell!" exclaimed Rico and flick her hair.

"Etto... So you two are both indeed perverts" concluded Lecty with a curt nod.

Suddenly the girls began to materialize their weapons from their rings. Then they pointed their weapons at both instructors and shouted simultaneously.

"Perverts!"

Kanata sighed and asked back "Do any of you listen to what I say?"

Naruto couldn't count how many times he has face-palmed hearing such ridiculous things comes out of that girl mouth. He glanced tiredly at Rico, which the later began to cover herself, feeling his gaze on her. Naruto rubbed his temples once more and muttered

"What the heck have I gotten myself into?"

 **A/N: What do you think of the chapter, eh? This anime is still new, so I will try to create a suitable interesting plot according to episodes that released each Wednesday or Thursday?** ****

 **Oh and this Naruto is not from Naruto-verse. He is a childhood friend of Kanata. Also I'd like to hear ideas for Naruto's magical weapon.** ****

 **Ja ne!** **  
**


	2. Strongest Traitorious Duo

**A/N: I was supposed to update this chapter last Sunday, but because I have problem with Internet. It was delayed to today. Plus I've just finished updating my High school DxD: Ultimate, so I need to collect my ideas for this chapter.** ****

 **Anyway, now I will start the story.** ****

 **Academy of Mystogan** **  
** **E601 room** **  
**  
The members of fireteam E601 looked flabbergasted at the two males in this room, well not really Rico was completely calm and staring at her reflection through the mirror.

Misora couldn't believe her ears. Did those two traitors just announced that they will be their instructors? Like hell, she will accept that!

"Don't joke with me! How the heck such perverts as you two become our instructors? I bet you two didn't even check our files" Misora shouted out and pointed at both makes accusingly.

"And do why we need two instructors. Such goddess reincarnated like me should be fine on my own" exclaimed Rico and flicking her hair.

But Kanata has enough of their stupid assumptions and stated rudely. "Shut up, already!"

Lecty only now heard that Misora called both their future instructors traitors. She assumed they were perverts, but traitors?

"A-ano, why are you calling them traitors, Misora-san?" wondered Lecty with her squeaky voice.

"Hah? You don't know?" Misora turned to Lecty incredulously. The later just shook her head in negative. "Listen! These two are famous as the Traitorous Duo. Both were sky wizards of the highest caliber. But during one mission to counter an army of devil beetles, both of them run away from the battlefield. I wonder why they did that if both never ever lost a fight. After that mission, dark pervert avoid or refused any high rank mission, whole golden pervert decided to quit being a sky wizard at all. That's why they are famous as Traitorous Duo"

Both instructors just looked at Misora apathetically. Kanata ignored the still glaring Misora and said.

"Ignoring strawberry jam there, for now. Let's see..." Kanata put his knuckle to his chin and looked mirthfully at the fuming Misora.

"Hora! Why the heck are you ignoring me now?" shouted out Misora irritatedly.

Naruto cleaned his eyes by pocking his pinky there and replied lazily. "Man, strawberry jam sure has a loud voice. Keep it down a little and just let Kanata-san finished what he wanted to say"

Misora was about complain again, but this time Rico interrupt her with her arrogant voice.

"I need to agree with blond pervert there. Because of your loud voice such a goddess reincarnated like look bad at your side" Rico flicking her hair with both hands to show off her beauty.

Naruto's eye brow began to twitch seeing that delusional girl called him pervert again. And he was supposed to snap her from that attitude? Seem unreal to him.

"Rico..." Misora uttered her name slowly and dangerously. But Rico as usual ignored such a commoner as Misora.

Lecty looked panic again as Misora and Rico were about to fight again. But Naruto has enough and slammed his palm to the surface of the table, which immediately gained the attention of both girls.

Kanata coughed to his fist and continued where he started. He glanced at Misora first and began to enlist her data.

"Your name is Misora Whitale. Sky Wizards division, Preparatory Department, second year, age 14. Report card says all the classroom- learning grades are D. Practical training, E. The reviewer even recommends you to leave the school voluntarily"

But Misora immediately retort, which actually didn't convince anyone in this room.

"It's just my true abilities can't be measured by exams!"

"Heh...?" Kanata looked away doubtfully.

"It's true, I am telling you. 100% the truth" Misora didn't like the doubtful gaze in the eyes both instructors.

"Heh...?" This time it was Naruti who looked away in doubt and even pop a bubble.

Misora couldn't take to look at the doubtful gazes of both instructors, so she turned to both her teammates in hope that at least they will trust her.

Lecty casting nervous glanced from left to right. She didn't want to say out loud that she also doubting Misora abilities.

Rico closed one of her eyes while the other looked completely doubtful at Misora. You could see it through her mocking smirk.

"Stop it! Don't cast those doubtful gazes at me!" Misora plead her teammates and when didn't stop she fell to her knees and whined pitifully. "Stop! No...Please!"

To add more salt to the wound, Rico added mockingly with her palm at the side of her face. "Hah, Misora is a scrub, so her grades are no surprise"

Then she decided to introduce herself, but was interrupt by Naruto at the end.

"Just in case, I'll introduce myself. I am-"

"Rico Flamel. The one that stole my pack of chewing gum" continued Naruto and glared a bit at Rico, but he still continued "Also from Sky Wizards division, Preparatory Department second year. Classroom scores are all A... Actually, A- because of the absence of homework "

Then Naruto looked incredulously at the still calm Rico. "Furthermore, you even earn F- on practical exam. E was supposed to be the lowest score. How did you get F-?"

To reply his question, Rico just flicking her hair again and stated. "Ah, on that day I couldn't get my hair in shape and skipped"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked confusedly and thought incredulously to himself. 'This girl is a delusional narcissistic enough to skip the exam because she couldn't get her hair in shape? That's just...'

Naruto was out of words hearing her reason. Kanata simply don't care, so he turned to the last person in the room and enlist her data.

"And finally, you..."

"Y-yes" respond Lecty nervously.

"Lecty Eisenach. Like Misora and Rico, also from Sky Wizards division, Preparatory department, second year.  
Your grades are horrible too. Classroom scores rival Misora. Practical exams are unstable. Winning and losing against the same opponent" Kanata enlists Lecty's data.

Hearing her horrible results from days cards, make Lecty felt pitiful and she did something she did very often. That is bowed her head very low and apologized.

"I um... I'm very sorry!" But as Lecty was sitting at the desk, she accidentally slammed her forehead to the surface of the table. She immediately began to rub her forehead to ease the pain while wincing from it.

Kanata and Naruto looked on the sight with blinking eyes at her reaction. Kanata shook his head and stated

"Well, now that the introduction was over. Let's-"

"Hold it!" Misora was the one who interrupt him. "First, you didn't answer our questions. Why are you both were assign as our instructors and why do we need two instructors?"

Both Lecty and Rico also nodded their head in agreement

"Alright, strawberry jam, I will answer your questions. Why were we assign as instructors? That question is not to us, but to the leader of Guardians. Why are this team need two instructors? Isn't that obvious? Because this team is worst of the worst fireteam in history. Therefore the leader of Guardians wanted to do something about that" answered Naruto with a calm piercing gaze at Misora, which unnerve a girl a bit.

Then Naruto turned his gaze at Rico and looked lazily at her while stated. "One more reason that you should know why I am here. It's because that woman specifically gave me a task to snap you out of your delusional personality"

Rico widened her eyes a bit at his statement, but quickly snapped out of it. Why did everybody think of her as delusional she didn't care. She is a true goddess reincarnated. They just didn't know about that yet.

"Either way I won't let the Traitorous Duo train us! You two are too irresponsible for this job" exclaimed Misora and pointed accusingly at both instructors.

Kanata ignored her words and asked Misora the other. "But aren't you feeling ashamed of yourself? Losing a single ranked matches one after another"

"Of course, I am ashamed! I want to be a full-fledged sky wizard so bad, I can't afford to waste my time!" replied Misora heatedly.

"Yes, your comments are ill advised. From quite a young age, I have been lauded as goddess incarnate. My skills are quite adequate" stated Rico as arrogant as usual.

"I...I don't neglect training either" Lecty decided to butt in.

Kanata looked at them with a smirk and started. "You know people used to call me ' **Black Swordmaster** , **Chronos** ' and Naruto, there, **Golden Hurricane** , right?"

"Well, I have heard about something like that..." Misora said and looked aside while crossing her hands.

"And now both masters such as us are gonna train you. If you do well, you will be able as strong as us. Or even stronger. Can imagine yourself that? Defeating high-ranked fireteams one after another. Easily slaying devil beetles like they were mere ants..." Kanata tempted them to imagine what kind of future will await for them after they went through his and Naruto trainings.

All three girls began to imagine themselves becoming much stronger and slashing at devil beetles like nothing. In the end, they all stood in very cool and elegant pose. In reality the trio a daydreaming with stars around them.

"So what do you think, hum?" questioned Kanata with an amused smirk.

"Well, if you put it like that then I guess I could try to put up with you" replied Misora and turned her back with a huff.

"I object, though. Misora the Ordinary, yes. But I, the goddess, need to sweat and toil? Why?" object Rico with her ojou-sama attitude.

"Rico! That attitude is what's stopping you from getting results" complained Misora looking at her delusional teammate.

"Hah. Only you and Lecty are the one without results" retort Rico calmly.

"What did you say? Let's take this outside!" Misora shot back in anger.

To reply her challenge, Rico just step half of her foot out of the door and said. "There, I am outside"

Her action made Misora even more pissed off than ever before. She even began to pull at her hair in irritation. But that moment Naruto decided to talk.

"You claimed that you are a goddess right, Rico?"

Rico nodded her head proudly and replied. "That's right, I am goddess reincarnate". Then she flock her hair to show off her beauty again.

Naruto smirked in amusement and retort with a shake of his head. "But that's where you are wrong, Rico! Goddesses are not only beautiful, but also powerful as well as wise. You indeed showed very good results in theory. However you got F- on practical exam. To call yourself goddess with such result? I think you are overestimating yourself. Your ability maybe even worse than strawberry jam over there. Until you could prove me wrong. I won't believe your words"

Rico actually gaped at mockingly shock at his words and stated. "Y-you dare to place goddess beneath this". She is pointing at Misora to imply what she said.

"This?" Misora pointed to herself then looked furiously at Rico.

"Well, you can show us what you are capable off at the training" stated Naruto with a smirk and tossed a cushion of gum in his mouth then began to chew it.

"It can't be help then. I will show you my astounding talents, but once. And after that you must admit that I am goddess and become my servant" stated Rico with close eyes then reopened them and looked at Naruto with a beautiful smirk.

Everyone in the room was surprised at her request. Rico wanted her new instructor to become her servant?

"Deal. However on one condition, if your talents won't be able to impress me than the deal is off. But there is still other way to prove of your status as goddess" replied Naruto and raised his index up like he is lecturing someone.

"And what is that?" wondered Rico with a cock of her head.

"Goddesses normally have unearthly beauty therefore could easily seduce anyone they want" explained Naruto with a smirk then he ponied at himself and stated. "If you manage to seduce me than I will admit that you are a goddess not only that but I will serve you faithfully. But if you can't then you must dropped that delusional narcissistic personality". At the end he looked at her eyes challengingly and smirk. "You are a goddess, so that won't be a problem, right?"

Kanata looked incredulously at Naruto and thought to himself. 'What the heck are you up to Naruto?"

Being proud of her beauty, Rico easily agreed to the challenge and stated confidently. "Ok then. If my talents won't be able to impress you. Then my beauty will. It won't take too long to seduce you due to you already being a pervert"

Naruto face-palmed when she called him a pervert again. Why the heck can't that girl understand that happened accidentally?

"The term is a year. If by other chance either of us lost the bet then the lost side must succumb to the deal" explained Naruto.

"Huh, I agree with that term" stated Rico cockily and flicking her hair again.

While the other two members of E601 looked back and forth while both Naruto and Rico made a deal with each other. Kanata was tapping his fingers impatiently. He understood that Naruto is trying to complete director's request, but right now he need to find out the abilities of this team.

"Did you both finish with your ridiculous arguing? If yes, then prepare to go outside for some training" said Kanata in bore then he turned to Lecty and asked.

"Well, about you Lecty? Are you with us?"

But being a shy person as she is, Lecty began to fidget nervously and stuttered. "I well...um "

"Lecty, I already told you many times. If you are talking someone than looked at the person's eyes and speak clearly" scold Misora at her shy teammate.

"I-I am sorry!" As usual when someone scolds her Lecty began to apologize again. And again slammed her forehead accidentally at the surface of the desk.

"Sorry? You don't want to train with me?" wondered Kanata with a raised eyebrow.

Lecty held her forehead with both hands to ease the pain and protest in panic. "N-no! I mean to apologize to Misora-san, not to you Kanata-san!"

Wanting for Lecty to try to correct her speech, Misora caught her hand and pushed her to face Kanata and stated with a smile.

"Now, try again"

Lecty hesitantly look at Kanata's amused look and said with her squeaky voice. "I-I'll do it! Please let me join your training, Kanata-san!"

"Good, it's settle then" exclaimed Kanata with aside glance at Naruto, who was popping a bubble again.

Misora raised her eyebrow in interest. There are not much things that could gain her interest as she consider herself goddess and have high standards. However she felt Naruto's action of popping the bubble with a gum really interesting. But she won't ask that blond pervert over there, she is higher than commoners like him and won't ever step low enough to actually ask a commoner for something.

 **Scene change**

Meanwhile Chloe and Yuri have a conversation of their own while sitting at the table enjoying the breeze and their drinks. Both girls are very popular because of their status and so attracted much attention from the students around.

"Look! It's Chloe-san and Yuri-san from Special Duty Fireteam!"

"Ah, they look so elegant!"

Some girls even decided to wave at them, they never expected for Chloe to wave back at them with a smile. Both girls squealed in happiness and exclaimed.

"Kyaa! She waved us!"

While still smiling and waving back at them, Chloe turned slightly to Yuri and said. "You could wave back too"

"No... I-I am still not used to being treat like this" replied Yuri while stir her tea in her cup borely.

Chloe looked into her cup and noticed that it was tea, again.

"Ah, tea again?"

Yuri was about to take a sip from her tea, but paused to reply. "Oh...um yes"

"Is coffee still too bitter for you? You haven't change at all" stated Chloe with a light smile.

"Say, um...is Kanata-senpai still being treat as on sick leave?" Yuri decided to ask all of a sudden. But Chloe was not surprised by that.

"Sixth time"

"Huh?"

"This is the sixth time you ask me that question on this week" implied Chloe amusedly.

Yuri felt embarrassed when Chloe implied that.

"Well, he is not ready to go out on real mission yet, but he and Naruto are now the instructors of E-rank fireteam?" informed Chloe to her vice-captain.

"Nani? Even that idiot Naruto became an instructor?" Yuri exclaimed a bit shock at the information.

"Yep, I requested it. Though I don't know why you dislike Naruto-kun that much, but he is far from being idiot, you know" stated Chloe while wonder why Yuri and Naruto never got along.

"I-I don't understand! He didn't assist his fireteam, helping out Logistics and now became an instructor. Not to mention Naruto! Why did he was chosen as instructor when he already quit as sky wizard!" complained Yuri heatedly and confusedly at his former teammates decisions and even stood up to protest. "How do they even get away with being so selfish?"

"Yuri, please don't speak so badly about them" Chloe defended both now instructors and looked down a bit solemnly, which surprised Yuri a bit.

Yuri calm herself down a bit and sit back to her place.

"Look. To defend this peace is the job of us, sky wizards. I am sure both Kanata and Naruto-kun feel the same" Chloe looked aside at the view of Mystogan and claimed. Then she turned back to Yuri and asked. "Seeing as you often fought with Naruto-kun. You didn't know much about him, right?"

Yuri shook her head in negative. She indeed didn't know much about Naruto. All she knew is that he is pretty laid back and very strong for someone his age. No, she should say he is the strongest sky wizards among sky wizards of his age, including her.

"Yes, I didn't know much about Naruto because we didn't get along well. But I wonder how is he this strong when he is only my age" wondered Yuri curiously. She hoped that Chloe will reveal that information for her.

"Naruto-kun is that strong because he is different than other sky wizards. He was originally from the last ninja clan of this world, which was now extinct because of devil beetles" Chloe informed Yuri which cause the later's eyes to widen.

"H-he is from the last ninja clan? But we don't have ninjas anymore? Did that mean..." whispered Yuri with wide eyes in realization.

Chloe looked down a bit and replied solemnly. "Yeah, he is the last ninja of this world. All his skills comes from hard training from early age as a preparation to become a ninja. After he lost his parents, Naruto-kun was overwhelm by hated towards devil beetles and began to train himself as sky wizards. At first he was cold to anyone that approached him. His eyes were like a pair block of ice when you looked at him. He even gained a nickname because of those chilling eyes **. Hyoketsume no Majin** aka **Icy-eyes Demon**. But that was when he met Kanata and he was the first one that managed to defeat Naruto-kun and snap him out of his cold personality. The current Naruto-kun is the result of his bonds with Kanata. Both Kanata and Naruto-kun were as close as blood-related brothers. They prepared to die for each other"

Yuri stayed silent for a while to let what she heard sink in her head. Of course, she knew that Naruto is always laid back and carefree. Never in million years, she could imagine him having cold eyes that caused shivers down people's spine. She also didn't know what to say about his tragic past.

"I-I didn't know about that... Seeing how he was always so laid-back with that stupid gum in his mouth, I could never imagine for him to experience something so painful" stated Yuri with a solemn voice. Shaking those depressed thoughts away she turned back to Chloe and asked. "So where are both of them right, now?"

Chloe put a finger under her chin in thought and replied. "Hum, I guess they are up...there right now". Chloe pointed her index to the cloudy sky to imply what she means.

 **Somewhere far above Mystogan**

Naruto, Kanata and fireteam E601 are flying high up above Mystogan for their training. While Naruto and members of E601 used flight magic to move around, Kanata decided to use his flying board.

When Kanata stopped at a certain space, they also stopped.

"Ok, this is high enough" said Kanata and sitting in lotus position on his flying board with crossed hands. He also changed his outfit to a dark blue jacket and black pants. There are some of rectangular straps at both his jacket and pants.

Misora raised her eyebrow in curiosity and decided to ask. "Why are you using that thing?". She is implying to the flying board that he is sitting on.

Kanata raised his eyebrow at first hearing her question, when he understood what she is implying, he respond while touch his board. "Oh, this? I am just used to this"

"It means that he didn't need to waste his magic on your fireteam as it is now" added Naruto floating with both his hands put in his hoody-pockets. He didn't change his outfit and wore the same clothes. And of course, still wearing his hood over his head.

Hearing Naruto said that pissed Misora off greatly. Even Rico felt slightly insult being underestimate like that. Well, Lecty being herself keep silent, but you could see a little frown on her face.

"Alright, what are we gonna do?.." stated Kanata to himself and when an idea popped in his head, he exclaimed. "That's right! We are gonna play tag"

"Tag? That is just for beginners who just learned how to fly!" Misora felt even more insult when Kanata proposed that.

"Huh, you want to test my godly skills using that child game?" complained Rico as she put he hands to her hips.

"Ano... Please train is seriously" added Lecty meekly.

"That's not all, girls" added Naruto and raised his index like he was lecturing them. "You all can use your arcana-alchemical weapons against Kanata-senpai. If you managed to land a hit on him then the exercise will be over. And then it will be my turned to test your skills with my exercise"

Kanata nodded to confirm Naruto's words. "That's right! Go all out if you want". Then he stood up and began to drive his board away. "Begin the training!"

With that Kanata moved away with fairly impressive speed which shocked the girl a bit at the speed of the flying board.

"So fast!" exclaimed Lecty seeing the speed of Kanata's flying board.

"Bah! Whatever we are gonna taking him down!" exclaimed Misora in irritation and began to speed up to catch up with Kanata. Then she rushed ahead impatiently alone.

"Huh? What?... Wait, Misora!" Lecty was too late to stop the redhead. But she decided to follow Misora, so that the temperament girl didn't do anything reckless.

Rico sighed and put her hands on her hips and stated. "How foolish, chasing an escaping target without a plan"

"That's where I agree with you as well, delusional girl" Rico looked up and saw that Naruto is floating upside down looking at her.

"Ah, blond pervert, I thought that you will joined that commoner in testing us as well?" Rico looked up calmly at the second instructor.

Naruto shook his head and replied. "Nope, this is Kanata-senpai's way to test you girls, but I will use other method. Also show me the talents that you, oh, so proud off"

Rico closing her eyes and flicking her hair slightly shaking her head and stated. "Alright, I will give you a demonstration of my godly skills. However don't fall in love with me after that"

With that she began to fly away, but could still heard Naruto's reply. "I'd like to see you do that, delusional girl. Know this in the past, there wasn't even a girl that made me blush or felt uncomfortable about. Besides during my time as sky wizard, I've witnessed lots of capable girls, so the chance of you actually managed to impress in lower than 10%"

Rico huff and continue her way. There is no he could resist her divine beauty. She will prove him that.

 **With Kanata**

Kanata is moving at great speed inside the tunnel of cloud. Not far behind him, an irritated Misora that trying to catch up with him shouted.

"Get back here, coward!"

Kanata looked back and saw that only Misora is chasing him. "Yare, yare, they really do have zero teamwork.". Then Kanata materialized a screen in front of him and looked at Misora's data on it. "Heh, her speed is pretty decent"

"Do you really think you could catch me all alone?" Kanata addresses to the still chasing Misora behind him.

"Of course, I do. That's why I am here after all" replied Misora back confidently. "Don't cry of you get hurt!"

"I will be fine. I won't plan to get hit after all" Kanata replied back at her. After that he began to accelerate and left Misora to dust.

Misora narrowed her eyes and also accelerate to catch up with Kanata. She is doing pretty well, but was still remain behind her instructor.

During the chase, Kanata also noticed that Misora has decent stamina too. And that is good, many sky wizards have decent speed, but become exhaust very fast because of their low stamina.

"I hope you're ready! I don't go easy on traitors!" declared Misora and clutch his fists in determination. With that she activated her ring and a purple pillar of light lit up and in second changes to a big canon sword. "This is my **Magical Canon Sword, Radgrid** "

And so Misora charged at Kanata with her sword in hands. It was pretty heavy for her and her flight trajectory began to distort slightly. She couldn't hit Kanata, because she seems to have nonexistent skill in using the sword and just swing it like a club.

Kanata calmly dodges her attacks by moving away from her slashes. To taunt the redhead behind him, he said. "Come one, make a clearer strike. This is not a club, you know!"

"You restless..." Misora started and still trying to hit Kanata with her mediocre attacks.

"Can't you make sharper swings instead of just flailing about?" advised Kanata calmly.

Misora is already tired and panting slightly heavy, but still retort. "Shut up! Go down already traitor!"

Kanata has a thought of his own and completely ignored Misora's insult. 'Let's give it a shot'

He began to accelerate again which surprised Misora. Seeing that she taunted. "What? Running away again? Are you scared now?"

Kanata turned to look at her from the corner of his shoulder and analyze her abilities in his head. 'Yeah, her speed and stamina are pretty impressive. But... How are you gonna like this'

Kanata suddenly stopped in mid way for a bit. Seeing her chance, Misora charged at him with a shout. "You're finished!"

However she was shocked when Kanata made a backpedaling somersault behind her and move in the cloud to hide himself away.

"What?' What did he just do?" muttered Misora in shock. "Where did he go?!" Misora shouted out in irritation to no one particular.

Not far from her, Kanata, who was hiding behind a cloud, seating in lotus position with his hand behind his chin and sighed in disappointment, muttered. "Just that simple maneuver already threw her off". But suddenly he startled, feeling a presence at his back. 'She got behind me?'

"Umm...Kanata-san" muttered Lecty softly with twin blades in her hand. She was standing in a fighting stance.

Kanata calmly turned around to face her and stated looking at both of her blades. "Heh, nice weapon there. What is the name?"

"Oh, um... They are called, **Amano-Habakiri** , desu" replied Lecty with her usual squeaky voice.

'She could've land a hit on me, when my back was turned' Kanata thought analytically while narrowing his eyes a bit. "What's wrong? Don't hesitate!"

Lecty looked aside slightly unnerved. "H-here I come!"

With a battle cry she launched herself at Kanata and began to engage him in a sword fight. She attacked rapidly and swiftly, but Kanata deflected all her attacks skillfully with a short blade of his own. At the last moment, they clashed blades again, but Lecty's serious expression turned to embarrassment seeing Kanata's body so close to hers.

On instinct, she separated herself from him and closed her eyes and swinging her blades randomly in panic at Kanata.

Kanata looked at her strangely and blinked with a thought. 'How can she be so inconsistent?'

"Hey, are you holding back on me?" asked Kanata with a smile.

Lecty panted out with slight red face from embarrassment and refute. "I-I am certainly not!"

And so she charged at Kanata and began to engage in a sword duel with him again. But Kanta like back then still managed to deflect them all without much affords.

'Her movements are refined and her reflects are good too... But she seems constantly lost, I guess she didn't have much confidence in her own abilities' analyzed Kanata while deflecting her strikes.

When they clashed blades again he decided to ask. "Hey, Lecty! Is Eisenach your-"

Again she noticed she was too close to Kanata's space and flew back and began to bows her head rapidly while apologizing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kanata blinked and rubbed his head at Lecty's reaction. This girl is apologizing too often.

Far from them, Rico is lock on at Kanata and prepared to snipe at him from her Magical Sniper, Athena. She recharged her sniper and stated. "This **Magical Gun, Athena** , that share the same as the goddess will smite you"

With that she unleashed the magicall bullet inside by pressing on the trigger and aiming at Kanata's back.

Kanata could felt her killing intent and this know exactly where the bullet will come from. He was about to avoid it, but noticed that there is still Lecty behind him. So he carried her to the waist then charged a bit of his magic to the blade to cut down the bullet.

"He cut down my Magic Bullet?" muttered Rico in slight surprise.

Naruto descent down from the cloud above and stated. "Heh, not a bad shot. You are actually not just all talk. However I've seen better". When he is standing in front of her, he raised his index up to lecture her. "However a too accurate shot can be even easier to avoid. And you are releasing too much of killing intent. Even where Kanata-senpai is now, I am sure he could still felt that"

Rico frowned and put her hands to her hips and glared lightly at Naruto. "You want to say you were not impressed with my talents?"

"That's exactly what I want to say" replied Naruto cheekily. He then turned to Kanata that is approaching them holding Lecty to her waist. The said girl was blushing horribly though.

"By the way, did you two come up with that combination on the fly?" wondered Kanata looking at both girls. He released Lecty and she immediately step away from him.

Lecty looked hesitantly at Rico then replied back. "Y-yes, I was very scared"

Rico looked aside highly and stated. "Hah, unlike Misora the Ordinary, Lecty is really skilled with swords in combat. So obviously the best way is to team up with her"

"If you can calculate that far, then why don't you worry about friendly fire?" wondered Kanata and staring at Rico

Rico looked aside and exclaimed arrogantly. "I am goddess, earthly life doesn't interest me". But she was shocked as well as Lecty when Naruto appeared in front of her and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Don't ever say that! If you are all in one team then you should care for each other!" shouted Naruto and glared daggers at Rico.

Rico was shocked as this was the first time she saw Naruto angry. She didn't know why but his words really affected her. And strangely she didn't find his presence uncomfortable even he was this close to her. That was so strange.

Naruto lessened his glare then sighed out to calm himself down. He then separated himself from Rico then looked at Lecty and said. "Consider you guys failed to complete this exercise, but Kanata-senpai now knows about you levels. Now it's my turn to test you girls. But first we need to collect strawberry jam first"

 **Scene change**

After collecting Misora, the girls began to gather to hear Naruto's explanation for his exercise. Kanata sitting at his flying board in lotus position and watching how the girls will do against Naruto.

"My exercise is also very simple". Naruto then took out two bells from his pockets and showed them. "All you three just need to each take a bell, whoever can't get it will be punished tomorrow. Got it?"

"But there are only two bells. Does that mean either way one of us will be punish?" wondered Misora incredulously.

"That's right. So one of you must prepare for a punishment tomorrow" Naruto nodded his head and stated.

Kanata finally understood what is Naruto's aim and thought to himself. 'I see, so that is what Naruto want to test. But that will be useless, they won't be able to understand the meaning of this year either way'

"Or before I forget, feel free to use your weapons and even go with intent to kill or rise neither of you will get a bell. Training... start!" proclaimed Naruto

Immediately after Naruto announced that, the girls hid away in clouds. 'Heh, impressive reaction. But hiding will only benefits Rico as she is a sniper. Both Misora and Lecty's weapons are close range. So either they are trying to surprise me or they are planning something else'

Suddenly he heard a battle cry underneath him and saw Misora is swinging her Radgrid like a club again. Naruto managed to dodge easily and kicked her to the stomach which sent the girls flying into the cloud. Sensing the charge of wind in the atmosphere, Naruto turned back to in time to clash blades with Lecty. In his hand is a Hiraishin kunai, which materialized from the ring in his right hand. Naruto is a special case and has two rings on both of his index.

"Not bad, Lecty! Just be more confident in your abilities" encouraged Naruto and began to deflect her attacks much like Kanata did.

"H-hai!" replied Lecty hesitantly and tried to slash at him again.

Far in the distance, Rico is already lock on Naruto and was about to open fire. However she could see that Lecty is engaging him in combat and unlike the first is hesitant to shoot at him. Mainly because of Naruto's earlier words. She didn't know but his words actually mean something to her. However being a smart ad she is, she decided to fire a signal bullet to alert Lecty.

Lecty seeing a bullet that was shot not far from her feet understood what Rico wanted and began to retreat.

Naruto seeing that smirked slightly. 'At least my words mean something to that girl. And her and Lecty's teamwork increasing on the fly'

Rico began to open fire at Naruto. She didn't know why but she felt pretty shock when she saw her bullet hit him. However she sighed in displeasure but relief as well when the Naruto was shot sunk down and turned to smoke. Naruto had used Kumo Bunshin to trick her.

"Konno! How dare you kick me away like that?!" shouted a very angry Misora and began to thrust forward using her canon sword.

Naruto slight turned at her and wait for the attack reach him and jumped on her blade to state lazily. "Man, do you know that are very loud, strawberry jam?"

"Grahh!" His comment irritated Misora even more which caused the girls swung her sword up to shake Naruto off her sword.

Naruto gracefully landed on his feet and suddenly felt Lecty's presence at his right and Rico's killing intent at his left. 'Their teamwork is slowly improving. That's good'.

Naruto caught both Lecty's wrist then tossed her above, which embarrassed and shocked the girls greatly. Much like Kanata, he infused his magic to his Hiraishin kunai and cut fiend the bullet early.

Naruto clapped his head and exclaimed. "The training is over none of you passed. The pointed of this training is to use teamwork to get a better chance to snatch away these bells. But you all did on your own most of the time" Naruto turned to Misora to make her know that he implying to her. "In the end, I still managed to witness some teamwork but it is mediocre. So to sum it up, I will say this. There is still hope to this team as you all are not entirely hopeless. And that is why I and Kanata-senpai are here. To improve this fireteam to be the best fireteam in Mystogan"

Kanata began to clap in agreement with Naruto's words. The girls smiled slightly hearing that.

 **Time skip** **  
** **That evening**

The fireteam members are in their changing room to change their clothes. But right now they are in their lingerie and have a conversation of their own.

"Why the heck can't we catch that traitor or even managed to get at least one bell? There are three of us there!" complained Misora loudly. She is struggling to strap the her bra

"I-I am sorry because my skills were inadequate" apologized Lecty quietly and bowed down. Seeing Misora can't strap her bra properly, Lecty decided to help her. "Let me help you Misora-san"

"Um, thank you. But it was not actually your fault, Lecty. I didn't look out for you and might have not given instructions" replied Misora kindly.

"As Misora states, she didn't asses the battle adequately. Unlike the beatiful one, me" stated Rico as arrogantly as ever while brushing her hair.

Misora began to piss off, but suddenly recalled something and smirked deviously. "However you failed to impress Naruto and now must seduce him to wi the deal right? Wonder how will do that!"

At the reminder of failing the deal made Rico slightly unnerved. She was sure that she could impressed him with her superb abilities. But she failed and to win the deal, now she must seduce him using her beauty. Strangely enough, she found that entertaining rather than disgusting.

"Hah. So what? I will seduce him in no time. I am goddess after all. My breasts are larger and I am taller than you. It's only a matter of time before that commoner becomes my servant" said Rico with alluring smile.

In the end, Misora couldn't help but felt depressed as when she looked at Lecty's bust and saw that they were larger then hers as well. Breasts size is a very sensitive object to Misora so she felt into deep depression after finding out she has the smallest one amongst them. But Rico continued to put fuel in the fire by mocking that she won't be able to shake her assets like her and Lecty. Finally Misora snapped and launch herself at Rico which was a bit surprise at her reaction. Lecty is trying to her best to separate both of them.

 **Scene change**

Meanwhile both instructors are discussing about the weakness of each members of E601. They are both sitting at the roof top of Mystogan and looking down at the people bellow.

"Misora is a hot head and could easily lost sights of her surroundings. Lecty is very self-conscious, which will give her troubles when facing an enemy..." Stated Kanata, looking down at the two male students, that are running away from an irritated female student.

"Opposite to them, Rico is so arrogant that she put herself above the others and also distancing herself from her teammates as she found they didn't worth her time" finished Naruto with an amused smirking seeing both makes covered themselves in fright in front of the furious female.

"They surely are a oddly shaped puzzles. However if we could fit them together... then it will be a sight to behold" added Kanata with an amused smirk.

Naruto have a thought of his own. Judging from her behavior, he could see that Rico's hidden thirst for acknowledgement. Even if she is acting delusional, she still wants for someone to acknowledge her. Born from a family of high society, Rico was spoiled too much and in result didn't know how to speak with regular people. That's why she is hiding herself behind the facade of ojou-sama that is looking down at others.

Normally a person no matter how skilled he or she is never could read a person just from observing another person's behavior in a day. However Uzumaki Naruto is an exceptional case. From earlier age, he has a gift of reading people's heart and understood their thoughts judging through their actions. Naruto wanted to not only open Rico's closed heart, but also make her facing the reality that she is hiding from. That's the reason he made that deal with her. Well, and because it was a direct order from leader of sky wizards.

 **A/N: Few, chapter 2 is done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. As for the pairing, maybe you all are already guessed that or not. It's NarutoxRico. About Kanata, nothing is decided for him yet.** ****

 **Just because Naruto has Hiraishin kunai doesn't mean he can use Hiraishin. And yeah, Naruto is the only shinobi alive, there won't be others.** ****

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
